Vem ficar comigo
by Ana Wright
Summary: Gina está abalada em função da ausência de Harry. Eles têm muito a conversar. Fic feita para o projeto FanFic100 do Forum Potterish sendo o primeiro capítulo baseado no tema ausência98 e o segundo, presença99.
1. Lágrimas

**Vem ficar comigo**

**Capítulo 1 – Lágrimas**

por Ana Wright

* * *

Lá estava ela deitada sobre a grama de uma colina a metros de sua casa, simplesmente contemplando o céu e deixando que as lágrimas escorressem de seus olhos, silenciosamente. Sua única companhia era a velha Cleansweep jogada de qualquer maneira ao seu lado.

**Eu respiro tentando encher os pulmões de vida,  
Mas ainda é difícil deixar qualquer luz entrar.**

Respirou profundamente, mas foi como se não o tivesse feito. Era como se não conseguisse mais sentir nada, apenas pensar nele e nas milhares de perguntas sem respostas que lhe ocorriam.

**Ainda sinto por dentro toda dor dessa ferida,**

**Mas o pior é pensar que isso um dia vai cicatrizar.  
**

Estava machucada, derrotada. Por que ele tinha feito aquilo? Já não bastava tê-la feito esperar que a notasse durante quase seis anos?

Sua consciência dizia que ele fizera tudo aquilo pensando em protegê-la mas isso era burrice na opinião dela, afinal com onze anos tinha sido usada por Você-Sabe-Quem e não havia qualquer relação entre os dois, a não ser pelo fato de que ela era irmã do melhor amigo dele. Ok... Havia sim, uma certa relação entre eles. Era quase inexistente, mas havia. E de que importava isso? Eles se amavam e Voldemort, é, V-o-l-d-e-m-o-r-t certamente já sabia disso.

Faria muita diferença para o Senhor Malvado-Idiota se estivessem juntos ou não?

**Eu queria manter cada corte em carne viva,  
A minha dor em eterna exposição,**

Teve ódio de Harry. O odiou com todas as suas forças naquele momento. Ele não tinha o direito. Ela queria arriscar.

Se a Cobra-Humana quisesse fazer mal a ela, pouco importaria se eles estivessem juntos ou não.

E ela estava lá mais uma vez... Sofrendo à toa por ele e sozinha.

Será que Harry tinha noção do que tinha feito? Será?

Será que ele sabia o tanto que a estava fazendo sofrer? Sim, porque por mais que ela soubesse que essa brusca separação poderia acontecer isso não fazia com que doesse menos.

**E sair nos jornais e na televisão  
Só pra te enlouquecer,**

**Até você me pedir perdão.  
**

Sentiu que Harry lhe devia desculpas. Sentiu que deveria fazer ele enxergar o quanto a fazia sofrer.

Assim era amar? Ele a amava?

Duvidou. Estava muito confusa com tudo aquilo. Precisava de alguém para lhe dizer que iria ficar tudo bem, precisava de alguém para a abraçar, precisava dele.

Pensou em ir ao Profeta Diário e declarar para todo mundo o quanto estava magoada. Talvez assim ele se tocasse e percebesse o que estava provocando nela. Riu de um modo deplorável do próprio pensamento... Era a coisa mais idiota que ela já pensara na vida.

**Eu já ouvi 50 receitas pra te esquecer,  
E só me lembram que nada vai resolver,**

**Porque tudo, tudo me traz você.  
E eu já não tenho pra onde correr.  
**

Deveria esquecê-lo, pelo menos por enquanto? Riu novamente. Decididamente estava ficando muito boa para pensar coisas idiotas.

Por quase seis longos anos tentou esquecê-lo ao menos um dia com as mais loucas simpatias e poções e nunca, nunca conseguiu êxito algum. Tudo só fazia com que ela pensasse e se apaixonasse ainda mais por ele.

Concluiu que Harry Potter era o homem de sua vida. Ela quisesse ou não ele era a sua alma gêmea, sua outra metade.

Francamente, estava tentando enganar a quem quando pensava que o odiava?

Nunca seria capaz disso, mesmo que ele a fizesse sofrer como estava fazendo agora.

**O que me dá raiva  
Não é o que você fez de errado,**

**Nem seus muitos defeitos  
Nem você ter me deixado,  
Nem seu jeito fútil de falar da vida alheia,  
Nem o que eu não vivi aprisionado em sua teia**

Estava com raiva dele, mas não porque tinha errado tentando acertar; nem por ele ter sido tão cego a ponto de reparar nela tarde demais ou por tê-la ignorado junto com todos os seus sentimentos por tanto tempo e ter feito com que perdesse vários momentos felizes na sua adolescência... Não.

**Que me dá raiva são as flores e os dias de sol,  
São os seus beijos**

**E o que eu tinha sonhado pra nós,  
São seus olhos e mãos e seu abraço protetor  
É o que vai me faltar**

**O que fazer do meu amor?**

A raiva poderia ser explicada pela saudade.

Sentia raiva por não tê-lo mais perto de si para sentarem juntos apenas para ficarem admirando o pôr-do-sol; por não sentir mais os beijos e os abraços que eram só dela; por não poder encarar mais aqueles olhos incrivelmente verdes a olhando; por não sentir mais todo o amor que ele lhe dedicava por ter parado de sonhar bruscamente; por não saber mais o que fazer com seus sentimentos.

**Eu já ouvi 50 receitas pra te esquecer,  
E só me lembram que nada vai resolver,**

**Porque tudo, tudo me traz você.  
E eu já não tenho pra onde correr.  
**

-Eu só queria você aqui comigo, Harry. Estou pedindo muito? –ela estava sussurrando.– Eu não consigo te esquecer nem por um segundo e é muito doloroso viver só de lembranças.

De repente ela ouviu um barulho atrás de si, como se alguém tivesse aparatando e rapidamente se levantou e empunhou sua varinha. Quando viu quem era, não pôde acreditar.

**

* * *

****N/A**: E aí o que vc achou?? Eu adoro reviews.. Deixe seu comentário!! 

Obrigada por ler!!!

A música q eu usei pro capítulo chama 50 receitas e eh do Leoni.

Essa fic foi escrita para o projeto fanfic 100. Participe vc tb!!! É só entrar no fórum do na seção de fics, discussão de fics e achar o tópico. Qualquer dúvida me mande um e-mail.

Ana.


	2. Verdades

**Vem ficar comigo**

**Capítulo 2 – Verdades**

por Ana Wright

* * *

O repentino pensamento de enfeitiçá-lo com o Feitiço da Perna Presa passou pela cabeça dela. Talvez assim ele não fosse mais embora.

-Ei, sou eu mesmo. Abaixe sua varinha Gina, por favor. – a voz dele soou muito rouca e tremida.

Ela soltou a varinha que caiu de qualquer jeito ao lado do seu corpo e sentou-se no chão de costas para ele passando a admirar o céu que agora exibia um colorido incrível, o Sol estava se pondo. Emocionou-se novamente. Não sabia ao certo se era pela beleza que contemplava ou pelo recém chegado.

Harry mirou as costas dela por instantes que lhe pareceram eternos. Sentiu uma vontade imensa de abraçá-la, senti-la, mas se conteve. Foi até ela e sentou-se ao seu lado.

O cheiro que vinha de Harry invadiu as narinas de Gina. As lágrimas vieram com mais força dessa vez. Ele estava ali. E agora?

O aroma de flores... Era nisso que ele, naquele momento pensava e se perdia.

Então ele simplesmente perdeu o controle e entrelaçou os dedos da sua não direita na esquerda dela.

Gina o olhou nos olhos... era um olhar com um misto de dor, medo, amor e raiva... tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Eles se encararam por segundos intermináveis. Ela perdida no verde dos olhos dele e ele perdido no chocolate dos olhos dela.

Harry, com a mão livre, limpou as lágrimas dela enquanto escorria uma lágrima pelo seu próprio rosto. Gina não percebeu. Ela manteve os olhos fechados para apreciar melhor o carinho que estava recebendo e antes que os abrisse de novo Harry já tinha limpado a própria lágrima também.

-Estive na sua casa. Disseram-me que você estaria aqui.

Gina apenas voltou a contemplar o horizonte. Sua mão ainda segura a de Harry que continuou:

-Precisamos conversar... direito. – a voz dele continuava rouca.

-É. – Gina murmurou.

-Quero que você saiba de tudo mas que me prometa que não vai mais chorar. Que vai ser forte e agüentar tudo de cabeça erguida, seja o que for, até o fim. –Harry sentiu que estava falando aquilo não só para ela, mas para si mesmo também.

Ela apertou ainda mais a mão dele e o encarou de novo com uma expressão assustada.

Outra lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Harry e dessa vez Gina não pôde deixar de ver.

-Meu amor – ele sussurrava e olhava o infinito – só Deus sabe o quanto eu daria pra ter uma vida normal e não fazer você sofrer nem mais um segundo. Às vezes eu acho que não vou agüentar, que eu vou explodir. Preciso que quem eu amo não sofra por mim, isso só me deixa pior. – e mais lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto dele.

Aquilo foi demais para ela. Estava sendo egoísta, burra. Harry precisava dela e a amava muito. Tanto que renunciara a ela para não fazê-la sofrer mais ainda do que estava sofrendo.

Então ela se ajoelhou e andou de joelhos parando na frente dele, sem soltar as mãos, apenas desentrelaçando os dedos.

Harry a encarou com o olhar mais triste que ela já vira. Ela sentou-se nos próprios calcanhares e inclinou o tronco para frente encostando testa com testa.

-Me perdoa. – sussurraram ao mesmo tempo.

Foi a vez de Gina perder o controle.

Ela soltou a mão de Harry e se jogou nele em um abraço que o fez ceder e cair deitado para trás. Instantaneamente ele esticou as pernas e a abraçou com força como se pudesse perdê-la ali, para sempre.

Gina estava com o rosto enterrado no ombro dele, chorando descontrolada. Harry chorava silenciosamente.

-Você é a pessoa que eu mais amo no mundo, Gina. Nunca se esqueça disso, ouviu? Aconteça o que acontecer, não se esqueça disso.

Ele a abraçou com mais força e ela chorou ainda mais.

Quanto tempo eles ficaram assim, não sabiam... Só sabiam que fora a sensação mais poderosa que sentiram juntos.

Então Gina voltou a encará-lo. Já não chorava mais.

-Me explica Harry. Eu quero saber sobre tudo. Desde o começo... Tudo o que Rony e Hermione sabem e o que eles não sabem, também.

-Gi eu não...

-Você pode sim, Harry. Confia em mim, por favor. Eu amo você. Eu tenho que saber.

-Eu não quero te machucar ainda mais.

-O dor da dúvida é pior que a da certeza Harry... Por favor.

Ele respirou profundamente. O momento de dizer tudo a ela havia chegado, não havia escapatória.

-Você lembra da Profecia do Ministério, Gina?

-Sim.

-Quem a fez foi Trelawney.

-Sibila Trelawney?

-É e este é o motivo por Dumbledore tê-la mantido em Hogwarts. Ela proferiu a ele.

-Então... Você sabe o que a Profecia diz, não sabe?

-Sim, sei. – Gina levou uma mão a boca horrorizada e outra ao rosto dele.

-Diz Harry. Fala!

-Ela diz que o único com poder de derrotar Voldemort se aproxima, e ela foi feita pouco antes de eu nascer; cita algumas características que se enquadram a mim e a Neville...

-Neville?

-É, não sei o que significa. Mas, diz que Voldemort marcaria a tal pessoa como se igual – Harry apontou para a própria cicatriz – o que deixa claro que sou eu.

-Oh, Harry. Dizia mais alguma coisa?

Os olhos incrivelmente verdes do garoto escureceram um pouco.

-Sim. – disse muito sério.

-O que? – a voz de Gina saiu meio hesitante.

-"Um não poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver." Eu e Voldemort.

Ela apenas ficou olhando para ele e digerindo aquelas palavras. Harry sustentou o olhar.

-Então... então...

-Ou ele me mata, ou eu o mato.

-Mas... mas...

-A profecia também diz que eu também tenho um poder que ele desconhece. Sou capaz de amar.

-Isso... isso a-ajuda em alguma co-coisa?

-Não sei exatamente Gi. O que sei é que Voldemort não agüenta possuir minha mente pela minha capacidade de amar, mas eu posso perpassar a mente dele sem sofrer danos.– ela lhe deu um beijo na cicatriz e mais uma vez lamentou:

-Oh, Harry. Tem mais, não tem?

-Sim. E de certa forma você esta envolvida.

-Anh?

-São Horcruxes, Gi. – ela franziu a testa – Eu explico.

"Voldemort não morreu até hoje porque usa Horcruxes que são objetos, às vezes até seres vivos, que alguém usa para guardar parte de sua alma. Geralmente quem faz isso, bruxos das trevas poderosos, divide a alma em dois. Uma parte fica no próprio corpo e outra guardada em determinado objeto. Se o corpo dessa pessoa é destruído, ela não morre porque metade de sua alma ainda esta viva. Está entendendo?"

-Acho que sim. Então você antes de destruir Voldemort tem que acabar com a Horcrux dele? É isso?

-As Horcruxes. Ele tem seis.

-Seis? Você vai ter que achar seis objetos que não sabe nem o que são ou onde estão?

-Você está menosprezando a si mesma, a mim e principalmente a Dumbledore. – Harry se fingiu de indignado. Por mais trágico que fosse o assunto, ele queria contar da maneira menos pesada possível mesmo que isso significasse quase se explodir por dentro.

-Estou?

-Você lembra do Diário de Riddle?

-Ah, não... não pode ser.

-Sim. Ele era uma Horcrux.

-Harry – ela voltou a afundar a cabeça no ombro dele para depois voltar a olhá-lo aterrorizada – eu... estive com um pe-pedaço da a-alma de Voldemort na minha mão durante um ano?

-Sim, meu amor, esteve. – ele começou a fazer carinho nas costas dela.

-Mas, ele sabe? Voldemort sa-sabe?

-Provavelmente. – Gina arregalou os olhos. – Não há o que temer, Gi. Já aconteceu. O que muda é que ele sabe que você existe e isso ele saberia de qualquer jeito. –ela tremeu involuntariamente, mesmo com as palavras de consolo de Harry.

-E as outras Horcruxes?

-Bom elas são, o diário que eu destruí, um anel que Dumbledore destruiu, uma cobra chamada Nagini que está sempre com o Voldemort, uma taça de Helga Lufa-Lufa, um medalhão de Salazar Sonserina e algo que tenha pertencido a Godrico Grifinória ou a Rowena Corvinal. Ah, e claro, há a sétima parte da alma dele que habita seu próprio corpo.

-Então se você destruir todas as Horcruxes que faltam Voldemort se tornará mortal?

-Isso.

-Ainda tem mais, Harry? – era visível o desejo de Gina por ouvir um "não".

-Não. Pelo menos por enquanto isso é tudo o que eu sei.

-Ah, Harry, eu nem sei o que dizer. – ela começou a se emocionar mais uma vez. – É tudo tão complicado, tão difícil. Mas, eu acredito que você vai conseguir.

-Eu queria ter certeza disso.

-Tenha, porque eu tenho.

Eles ficaram se olhando de novo deixando com que o silêncio se encarregasse de transmitir o que quer que fosse. Então Gina tirou os óculos de Harry que a viu embaçada só até ela encostar sua testa na dele como tantas vezes fazia.

-Eu te amo tanto, Sr. Potter.

-Eu também te amo demais futura Sra. Potter.

Foi a gota d'água. Era impossível estar tão perto dele e não beijá-lo. Gina jogou tudo para o ar, reduziu tudo o que ouvira naquele dia no lago a pó e o beijou.

Harry não pôde com aquilo. Era muito para ele. Então simplesmente retribuiu com a mesma intensidade a abraçando bem forte.

Foi um beijo de quem não agüentava mais de saudade. Aquele que só quem ama muito é capaz de trocar. Desses que não se tem vontade de parar jamais mesmo que se morra de falta de ar.

Eles se desgrudaram milímetros, as testas ainda uma na outra, os olhos fechados e incapazes de falar.

-Não devíamos ter feito isso. – Harry disse depois de um tempo.

-Não? – Gina abriu os olhos para dar de cara com aquele verde incrível. – Pode me devolver, então. – a voz dela era meio maliciosa.

-Como? Assim?

Harry virou os dois de modo que agora ele estava por cima, no controle da situação, e a beijou.

Gina sorriu contra os lábios dele pensando o quão bem ele tinha entendido o recado.

-Gi, – um selinho. – já está tarde. – mais um. – Temos que ir. – e outro.

-Você vai ficar para o casamento do Gui com a Fleuma, né?

-Sim. – Harry riu e se levantou estendendo a mão para ajudar Gina a ficar de pé também.

-Ah, Harry! – ela se levantou e fez uma carinha meio triste. – Você tem que ver o vestido que ela quer que eu use. Eu fiquei horrível nele.

-Horrível você? Essa é boa.

Gina não pode deixar de sorrir. Harry a entregou sua varinha e pegou a vassoura. Então de mãos dadas os dois começaram a andar de volta a Toca.

-Eu senti saudade.

-Eu também Gina, muita.

-Promete que vem mais vezes me ver, Harry. Por favor!

-Eu quero vir, juro, mas não sei se vai dar. Eu estou começando a procurar as Horcruxes que faltam, tenho andado muito ocupado.

-Posso ir com você, então?!?

-Não, Gina. – Harry parou e eles se encararam. – Não pode.

-Por quê? Eu sou tão ruim assim em Artes das Trevas? Ou... Pareço o tipo de garota que fica em casa esperando o namorado voltar da batalha?

-Você só tem quinze anos. Quero que você esteja segura em casa e não correndo riscos. Já basto eu.

-Primeiro eu tenho quase dezesseis anos e segundo isso é egoísmo Harry. Como você acha que eu fico quando não sei onde ou como você está? Eu queria ficar vinte e quatro horas por dia com você só para ter certeza que não tem nada ruim acontecendo.

-Olha Gina, Rony e Hermione, eles vão estar comigo e...

-Vão? Por que eu não posso também? Por um acaso você deixou os dois irem porque não gosta deles? – ela estava gritando sem nem perceber.

-Não, não é isso.

-Então o que é Harry? Eu sou tão incapaz assim? – eles se encararam.

A verdade é que Harry não queria fazê-la sofrer. O amor dele por ela não era igual ao dele por Rony e Mione. Os dois eram amigos dele e estavam ali para o que desse e viesse e já haviam se acostumado a tudo que acontecia a Harry. Gina não. Ela era frágil e forte ao mesmo tempo e sentia muito mais do que Rony e Hermione sentiam com tudo aquilo que ele passava. Eles eram bem mais que amigos.

-Ok, você pode ir. Mas só quando eu tiver certeza que não será muito perigoso, me ouviu? Só quando Rony e Hermione forem também.

-Certo Harry. – Gina sorriu e uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

-Vem. Vamos.

Eles continuaram caminhando...

-Você é uma grande chantagista emocional, sabia? Se continuar assim, eu estarei perdido. – ele deu um sorriso triste.

-Vou tentar me controlar.– ela sorriu também. – Prometo.

-O que será que sua mãe fez para o jantar?

-Não sei. Faz tempo que eu nem olho para o eu como, quando como, que...

-Você não tem se alimentado direito Gina?!? Eu percebi mesmo que você está mais magra ainda. Pode tratar de encher seu prato hoje mocinha.

-Pode ter certeza. Estou morrendo de fome.

Passando pelo jardim Harry puxou uma flor e deu a ela.

-Obrigada Harry. Ela é linda.

-Assim como você. – Harry fez questão de completar. Gina corou.

-Venham vocês dois – a Sra. Weasley gritava da cozinha – estou servindo o jantar.

-Já vamos mamãe.

Então os dois passaram pelo armário de vassouras para deixar a Cleansweep e foram jantar.

Pensar no futuro era necessário mas não agora.

* * *

**N/A**: Deixe seu comentário!! E ia amar saber o q vc achou!!!! 

Obrigada por ler!!!

Essa fic foi escrita para o projeto fanfic 100. Participe vc tb!!! É só entrar no fórum do na seção de fics, discussão de fics e achar o tópico. Para mais informações me mande um e-mail.

Ana.


End file.
